


Tag you're it

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary Derek, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: "Running through the parking lot! He chased me and he wouldn't stop!"





	

My jeep was deader than dead so I had to walk down to the store to get some more groceries. My father- the sheriff- was having a craving for some odd reason, so tonight we're making steak, mashed potatoes, with some veggies on the side. My treat.

The roads were empty and the sun was being swallowed by the sky. I had everything I needed and was ready to bring a home cooked meal that was gonna knock my father's socks off!

To spare the longest walk I have ever made, I cut through a parking lot. Where I heard a car engine rev. The lights went bright and the car fleeted making tire scratches. I panicked and walked faster.

The car sounded louder and I felt it coming at me. So I ran but the car followed. Soon enough this figure chased me on foot through the parking and he wouldn't stop. I tripped and fell hard, hurting my arm.

He harshly grabbed me by the neck and put a cloth over my nose, some covering my mouth.

Light headed, dizzy, hazy, all of the above i felt. Panic immediately risen, I could feel death tickling me, i was petrified.

All I heard was ''Tag you're it.'' In my ear.

/-/

My head hurt and I- I felt groggy. A part of me felt a certain way I cannot explain.

Fear? Pain? Disquiet?

I couldn't move and my breathing was awfully slow and when I tried to speak, I stuttered for words.

''Happiness is a melody you sing.'' A sunk voice said making me wish I knew The Holy Spirit personally.

I felt the bed- wait a minute a bed? It didn't feel like a bed, strange.

The bed sunk down and a hand was rubbing up and down my inner thigh. I had pants on before now they were gone. I shivered when I realized this man had actually taken me and undressed me.

I looked at him and felt the need to throw up. He had rooted cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, these green eyes that looked glossy and lips that looked soft, I wanted to scream.

It was evilness that i was looking at. Madness that i was going to be seeing.

He felt my up my arms and then nuzzled into my neck. He then mumbled, ''Bout an hour till you can move till then think of all the fun we're gonna have.''

He left without another word and I told my self, ''What the fuck Stiles!?"

/-/

When I could move, i moved and I tore up the room and I screamed till someone could hear me.

 

And someone did but it was Derek who looked annoyed and angry. He walked up to me and i tried backing away but he had me by the throat.

 

''Don't.... say... another word.''

 

I froze. Then he lifted his hand and slapped my right cheek, making it sting.

 

 

I looked at him and tried to make myself look pitiful by crying but that didn't work.

 

"I'll cut you up and make you dinner, you've reached the end you are the winner.'' He said in a husky voice.

 

I thought to myself, ''Can this get any worse.''

 

''I like the smell of you when you're scared. It excites me. I'm your big bad wolf!"

 

 

I just cried and cried and before he slammed the door shut he yelled, ''Mine, Stiles Stilinski is mine!"

 

 

I felt like a crybaby, but in this situation i believed it was normal. None of this is normal.

 

I- multiple times- tried knocking down the door but i only hurt my arm in the process.

 

''Ah God!" I said in a high pitch yelp.

 

I fell down on the bed and closed my eyes. ''It was all just a dream.'' I told myself and honestly I believed it.

 

 

I needed hope or something.

 

 

 

 

I awoke to my legs opening and a wet feeling on my neck. I fully opened my eyes to see him just on me.

 

"Wanna play?''

 


End file.
